As the transmission speed of signals increases, there is a demand for the connectors which electrically connect electronic parts or electronic equipment to realize matching of characteristic impedance, which is an alternating electric current property, reduction in crosstalk, and also that effective noise countermeasures be implemented.
A connector having a connector receptacle and a connector plug, which are connected by fitting one to another, has been invented as a high-speed transmission connector to meet such demands (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 7-6823, referred to below as Patent Document 1). A transmission path block is stored within the housing of the connector plug of this connector, and a transmission path pattern for transmitting electric signals is formed in this transmission path block.
With the above connector, the transmission path block is in a plate shape, with the transmission path pattern being formed on one face of the transmission path block, for example, and a ground pattern being formed on the other face. Accordingly, this transmission path block can be used as a microstripline. A socket contact is also provided within the housing of the connector receptacle, for connection with the transmission path pattern by being fit to the transmission path block.
With the above connector, the ground pattern is disposed in a state removed from the transmission path pattern, so as to avoid influence of characteristic impedance, so electric signals can be transmitted at high speeds of several hundred to several thousand megabits per second. Furthermore, the connector also includes a filtering device in the transmission path pattern, so as to effectively implement noise countermeasures.